fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 8
‘Medicijnkat? Je wil dat ik medicijnkat word? Geen denken aan! Het leven van medicijnkat is veel te saai voor mij! Ik word krijger!’ riep Ochtendkit boos aan. Medicijnkat? Ik? Is ze wel goed in haar hoofd! Fretneus schudde haar kop. ‘Ik denk niet dat je een keuze hebt, Ochtendkit. De SterrenClan heeft je uitgekozen! Je zult wel moeten!’ Ochtendkit keek haar kwaad aan. ‘Dan heeft de SterrenClan pech! Ik word krijger en niemand kan daar wat aan veranderen!’ Boos stampte ze het hol uit. Ik word nooit van mijn leven een medicijnkat! Al die vieze kruiden! En medicijnkatten stinken altijd zo erg! Ik wil gewoon ruiken naar het bos, met prooi tussen mijn kaken geklemd! '' Stekelpoot rende naar haar toe. ‘Wat is er, Ochtendkit? Heb je slecht nieuws gekregen?’ Ze snoof. ‘Nou en of! De DonderClan is ''verschrikkelijk! Roodster is de stomste kater ter wereld en Fretneus de stomste poes!’ Die nog leven zijn dan, vulde ze in haar gedachtes nog aan, anders waren Snelster en Witpels ook nog wel aan het lijstje toegevoegd. ‘Sinds wanneer is Fretneus stom? Ik weet dat ze een beetje apart ruikt, maar verder valt het toch wel mee?’ Ochtendkit schudde hevig haar kop. ‘Echt niet! Ze wil dat ik medicijnkat word!’ Stekelpoot keek haar ongelovig aan. ‘Dat meen je niet! Jij ''medicijnkat? Maar dan kunnen we nooit partners worden!’ Ochtendkit knikte. ‘Precies! Dus ik word het ook lekker niet. Ze kiest maar lekker Rozenkit of Bloemenkit!’ Sneeuwpels kwam naar hun toegelopen. ‘Zullen we de prooihoop iets gaan aanvullen, Stekelpoot?’ Ze keek naar het stapeltje prooi. Het enige wat erop lag was een miezerig muisje en een eekhoorn waar je de ribben van kon tellen. Gelukkig nadert Nieuwblad, dan zullen we weer lekker kunnen eten! Stekelpoot knikte en trippelde achter zijn mentor aan. ‘Doei, Ochtendkit!’ ‘Doei! Succes met jagen!’ Ze keek de twee katten na en zag dat IJsspikkel en Luchthart zich nog bij hen aansloten. Ze zuchtte. ''Wat moet ik nu weer gaan doen? Het is allemaal Roodsters schuld dat ik nu niet samen met hun kan gaan jagen! Ze wierp een kwade blik naar de Hogerichel waar haar leider samen met Slangentand zat te praten. Klaverblad strompelde haar voorbij. De zwarte poes zag er moe uit en zou zich binnenkort bij de oudsten moet aansluiten. Dat betekent dat ''ik dadelijk meteen mag beginnen met teken plukken!'' Klaverblad pakte de miezerige muis op en bracht hem naar Groenoog. ‘Delen?’ Groenoog schudde haar hoofd. ‘Nee, eet jij maar. Zo te zien kan jij hem beter gebruiken!’ De zwarte poes draaide zich naar haar om. ‘Wil jij?’ Ochtendkit twijfelde. Ze wist nog goed dat poes haar de schuld gaf van Vlokkenvals dood, maar haar maag rommelde en Groenoog was daarentegen wel erg aardig. ‘Oké!’ Snel trippelde het lichtbruine poesje naar de twee seniore krijgers toe. ‘Wie denken jullie dat mijn mentor zal worden?’ Klaverblad snorde geamuseerd. ‘Dat is toch pas over een maan?’ Groenoog tikte de zwarte poes aan en schonk haar een waarschuwende blik. ‘Ik denk dat Roodgloed of Slangentand gekozen zal worden. Al hebben IJsspikkel en Veldenzang ook nog nooit een leerling gehad.’ Klaverblad keek verontwaardigd op. ‘Heeft Veldenzang nog nooit een leerling gehad?’ Groenoog schudde haar kop. ‘Ik weet ook niet waarom, misschien vonden IJzelster en Roodster haar nooit geschikt genoeg.’ Klaverblad snoof. ‘Wat is dat nou weer voor onzin! Veldenzang is een prima krijger, ik denk dat Roodster gewoon altijd een goede krijger vrij wilde houden voor bepaalde taken.’ Groenoog haalde haar schouders op. ‘Dat kan wel. In ieder geval gun ik het haar heel erg om mentor te worden, dus wie weet Ochtendkit!’ Ochtendkit fronste. Veldenzang was niet de meest geweldige krijger in de Clan. Maar ze was wel haar tante en heel erg aardig, dus misschien was het toch niet zo verkeerd. Jammer genoeg is Roodster stom, dus krijg ik ook geen leuke mentor. Nadat ze de muis ophadden gegeven stonden Klaverblad en Groenoog op. ‘Laten wij ook wat gaan jagen,’ stelde Groenoog voor. ‘Roodgloed, Gaaienveer, Bomenschaduw en Grijspels zullen dadelijk terugkomen van de grenspatrouille en die verdienen wat prooi!’ Klaverblad gaapte. ‘Moeten we dat echt doen?’ bromde ze, ‘Sneeuwpels leidde ook al een patrouille!’ Groenoog keek haar streng aan. ‘Dat is niet genoeg voor heel de Clan. In Bladkaal is prooi het schaarst, dus moeten we wel zorgen dat er zoveel mogelijk jachtpatrouilles op uitgaan!’ De zwarte poes zuchtte. ‘Maar mijn oude botten dan!’ Lachend trippelde Groenoog weg. ‘Die kunnen dit heus nog wel aan.’ Snelsprong rende gauw naar hun toe. ‘Ik en Hulstklaver gaan ook mee als jullie even wachten. Dan leidt Zwartklauw nog een patrouille naar de WindClangrens samen met Leeuwenmaan en Musvleugel.’ Ochtendkit kromp een klein beetje ineen bij het horen van de naam. Musvleugel zou ze erg gaan missen in de kraamkamer, maar gelukkig had ze Spikkelbloem en haar moeder nog. Omdat haast niemand meer in het kamp was, besloot Ochtendkit om naar de kraamkamer te gaan. ‘Mam?’ vroeg ze toen ze het hol binnenliep. Het was Spikkelbloem die antwoordde. ‘Zachtjes, Ochtendkit! Bloemenkit en Rozenkit liggen net lekker te slapen.’ Een beetje verontwaardigd over de toon waarmee de moederkat sprak, zuchtte Ochtendkit. Ik wist wel dat ze saai waren. ‘Weet jij waar mijn moeder is?’ Spikkelbloem verschoof een zich een klein beetje, zodat ze Ochtendkit kon aankijken. ‘Vonkspikkel zal niet meer terugkeren naar de kraamkamer. Nu ze commandant is, heeft ze veel meer taken te vervullen. Ik denk dat je je laatste maan hier het maar met ons moet doen.’ Ze keek bedroefd naar de grond. ‘Komt mijn moeder niet meer naast me slapen?’ Spikkelbloem schudde haar hoofd. ‘Maar als je nu leerling was geweest, dan had ze ook niet meer naast je geslapen, dus zie het als een soort voorproefje!’ Ochtendkit rolde zich op en spitste haar oren om te horen of Spikkelbloem nog wat zou zeggen, maar de moederpoes rolde zich op naast haar kits en hield haar mond gesloten. Ze duwde haar neus nog verder in haar vacht. Normaal gesproken had Spikkelbloem haar wel opgevrolijkt of was een verhaal aan het vertellen, maar nu leek het net alsof ze weer terug was in het WindClankamp. Waar ze in een koud hol lag te slapen, zonder haar moeder om haar heen. Ik ben eindelijk thuis, maar waarom voelt het niet zo? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Ochtendkit wordt wakker!’ Ze voelde poten in haar maag prikken en sloeg ze slaperig weg. ‘Sta op! Vandaag word je een leerling gemaakt!’ Op dat moment vlogen haar ogen open. Ja! Vandaag is de dag! Eindelijk hoef ik niet meer alleen te slapen, maar mag ik naast Stekelpoot liggen! Ze sprong overeind en duwde Bloemenkit en Rozenkit aan de kant. ‘Ik word eindelijk leerling!’ riep ze uit. Spikkelbloem keek op. ‘Kan het wat zachter? Er probeert hier nog iemand te slapen.’ Ochtendkit knipperde verontschuldigend met haar ogen. De afgelopen maan was geen pretje geweest. Het verlies van Snorpoel leek steeds dieper in te slaan op Spikkelbloem en ze zag er vermoeid uit. De schildpadpoes lag alleen nog maar in haar nest en keek niet meer om naar haar kits. Rozenkit en Bloemenkit waren gelukkig niet zo erg als Ochtendkit had gedacht. Ze waren allebei juist erg levendig en ze deden de hele dag alleen maar spelletjes, wat Ochtendkit helemaal geweldig vond. Maar telkens als ze naar bed gingen werd de dag weer verpest door Spikkelbloem, die zich afzonderde van de rest en ervoor zorgde dat Ochtendkit helemaal alleen lag. Leeuwenmaan stak zijn kop in het hol. ‘Ben je er klaar voor kleine krijger?’ vroeg hij snorrend. Ochtendkit rende naar hem toe en besprong hem. ‘''Mrauw!’ Ze wilde hem beklimmen, maar Leeuwenmaan drukte haar zachtjes tegen de grond en gaf haar een liefdevolle lik. Daarna sprong hij het hol uit. ‘Wil je heel even met me meelopen?’ vroeg hij, opeens iets serieuzer. Ochtendkit knikte en volgde haar vader het kamp uit. Ze zag dat ze lang had uitgeslapen en dat het al bijna zonhoog was. ‘Ik weet dat je droom is om krijger te worden,’ begon Leeuwenmaan, ‘Maar weet je echt zeker dat het je niks lijkt om medicijnkat te worden? Ik weet dat je denkt dat het saai is, maar volgens mij is het hartstikke leuk! Je weet hoe je katten kan verzorgen en misschien wel hun leven kan redden, je krijgt allemaal spannende dromen van de SterrenClan, en misschien wel weer van Snorpoel! Je mag allemaal voorspellingen ontrafelen! Echt waar, het is helemaal nog niet zo saai! En daarbij is Fretneus al heel erg oud en heeft dringend een leerling nodig. Ik ben echt vereerd dat ze denkt dat mijn dochter de nieuwe medicijnkat wil worden! Natuurlijk wil ik dat het je eigen keuze blijft, maar denk er alsjeblieft nog heel even goed over na, het is in het belang van de gehele Clan!’ Ochtendkit stond stil. Ze had niet verwacht dat haar vader er nog over zou beginnen. Ze wist dat hij het goed bedoelde en daarom werd ze ook niet boos, maar toch zat het haar niet helemaal lekker. ‘Maar ik wil echt krijger worden! Ik wil net zo zijn als mama en jij later! Ik weet zeker dat het medicijnkatleven niks voor mij is en niks zal mijn gedachte nog kunnen veranderen.’ Leeuwenmaan knikte. In zijn ogen kon Ochtendkit geen enkel teken van teleurstelling bespeuren, alleen maar trots en liefde. Ze zuchtte opgelucht. ''Hij neemt het me gelukkig niet kwalijk, maar waarom voelt het dan alsof ik iets fout doe? ‘Dan moeten we maar snel terug naar het kamp gaan!’ Zonder op haar te wachten rende hij weg, al hield hij zich een klein beetje in, zodat ze hem nog kon bijhouden. Toen ze de doorntunnel spotte, sprintte ze erdoorheen. ‘Ik ben er klaar voor!’ joelde ze. Heel de Clan had zich al onder de Hogerichel verzameld en Roodster stond erbovenop. De Clanleider wisselde nog snel een blik met Leeuwenmaan, maar die schudde zijn hoofd, waarop Roodster weer een meelevende blik aan Fretneus schonk. De bruine medicijnkat boog bedroeft haar kop. Was dit afgesproken? Heeft Fretneus Leeuwenmaan gestuurd om mij om te praten? Hoe durft ze! '' Vonkspikkel trippelde naar haar dochter en gaf haar snel een wasbeurt, maar Ochtendkit sprong na twee hartslagen al snel weg. ‘Mam! Heel de Clan staat te kijken!’ Vonkspikkel glimlachte. ‘En ze zijn dadelijk allemaal vast heel erg trots dat ze zo’n leerling in hun Clan hebben als jij! Ga maar gauw naar Roodster toe!’ Ochtendkit knikte en rende de Hogerichel op. Toen ze naast de rode kater stond, merkte ze dat ze gespannen was. Ze mocht haar leider nog steeds niet en had hem zoveel mogelijk proberen te ontwijken. ‘Vandaag heb ik ons bijeen laten komen voor een leerlingenceremonie! Ik denk niet dat er ooit een kitten is geweest die zo’n avontuurlijke kittentijd heeft gehad. Het was bijna alsof je al heel je leven een leerling was! Je moest wel een maan langer kitten blijven, maar volgens mij ben je er nu echt klaar voor.’ Hij pauzeerde even en keek haar aan. ‘Nu heb jij je zevende maan bereikt en ben je er klaar voor om een leerling te worden. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam ontvangt, zal je bekend staan als Ochtendpoot. Veldenzang zal jouw mentor worden en ik weet zeker dat ze het uitstekend zal doen, ook al is dit haar eerste leerling.’ Toen Roodster geëindigd was, riep de hele Clan haar naam uit. Trots stak ze haar borst vooruit. ''Later zal ik degene zijn die hier staat om mijn Clan te leiden! Ik zal Ochtendster zijn! Daarna trippelde ze snel naar beneden en tikte de neus van Veldenzang aan. ‘Ik hoopte al dat jij mijn mentor zou worden!’ fluisterde ze. De ogen van de poes straalde. ‘En ik ben ook erg blij dat ik jouw mentor mag zijn! Wat zeg je ervan dat we meteen op jacht gaan?’ Ochtendpoot knikte hevig met haar kop. ‘Ja! En mogen Sneeuwpels en Stekelpoot dan ook mee?’ Veldenzang snorde. ‘Natuurlijk! Vraag jij het aan hun?’ Zonder te antwoorden, rende Ochtendpoot naar haar medeleerling. ‘Stekelpoot! Wil je meegaan op mijn eerste jachtpatrouille?’ ‘Ja natuurlijk! En gefeliciteerd! Het is zo leuk dat jij nu ook een leerling bent!’ Haar ouders kwamen ook naar hun toe. ‘Ik hoorde dat je meteen op jachtpatrouille ging? Veel succes!’ miauwde Vonkspikkel. Leeuwenmaan streek met zijn staart over Ochtendpoots rug. ‘Ik weet zeker dat je het fantastisch zult doen!’ ‘Bedankt! Ik zal wat lekkers voor jullie meenemen!’ Daarna kwam Veldenzang naar haar toe met Sneeuwpels achter haar aan, liep Ochtendpoot meteen achter haar aan het kamp uit. De zon verwarmde de koude pels op haar rug, terwijl haar poten bevroren in de sneeuw. Ze had een beetje moeite met het bijhouden van de rest van de groep, maar gelukkig verminderde de twee krijgers hun pas soms en Stekelpoot bleef altijd even op haar wachten. ‘En je moet altijd je staart laag houden, want anders ziet de prooi je gemakkelijk!’ legde de jonge kater uit. En toen begon hij over konijnen en muizen te praten en waar ze op moest letten. Ze deed haar best om alles op te slaan, maar Stekelpoot ging te snel voor haar. Plotseling stonden Sneeuwpels en Veldenzang stil. Met haar staart draaide Veldenzang zich om. ‘Er is rechts van ons een muis aan het eten onder de boomstronk. Zie je hem?’ Ochtendpoot versmalde haar ogen en tuurde tussen de struiken door. Toen ze het diertje gespot had, keek ze naar haar mentor. ‘Pak hem maar,’ fluisterde de poes. Ze zakte omlaag, zodat haar buik bijna de grond raakte en sloop zo naar voren. Nog voordat Stekelpoot iets kon zeggen, deed ze vlug haar staart omlaag. Die muis zal mij echt niet doorhebben! ''Dat had ze iets te vroeg gezegd. Een twijgje onder haar voet brak en het leek wel alsof het een doodskreet was. Ochtendpoot verstijfde, in de hoop dat de muis niks door zou hebben, maar die rende vlug over de sneeuw terug naar zijn hol. Op haar instinct vertrouwend, schoot Ochtendpoot naar voren en rende achter de muis aan. Ze sprong en kon hem nog net te pakken krijgen met haar poot voordat het beestje zijn holletje in dook. ‘Ja!’ riep ze uit. ‘Ik heb hem gevangen!’ Sneeuwpels, Veldenzang en Stekelpoot rende naar haar toe. ‘Wow, je bent echt goed, Ochtendpoot! Ik ving mijn eerste prooi pas na de derde keer!’ mauwde de grijsbruine kater enthousiast. Veldenzangs ogen glommen trots. ‘Wat goed dat je hem gevangen hebt! Natuurlijk moet je voortaan beter uitkijken waar je je poten zet, maar voor de allereerste keert deed je het uitstekend!’ Sneeuwpels knikte instemmend. ‘Daarbij heb je alle prooi in de omgeving weggejaagd, maar je belooft een goede krijger te worden!’ Met haar kin opgeheven en haar staart in de lucht pakte ze haar prooi op. ‘Ik denk de Zwartklauws patrouille ook wel wat prooi mee zal hebben genomen, en het is niet dat wij nog wat zullen vangen. Dus laten we maar teruggaan naar het kamp,’ zei Sneeuwpels. Veldenzang knikte goedkeurend. ‘Is goed. Dan kan Ochtendpoot haar prooi mooi op de hoop leggen! Of meteen naar Spikkelbloem, die verdient wel een verse muis.’ Ochtendpoot snoof. ''Ze verdient pas weer wat als ze aardig wordt! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Mam, kijk eens wat ik heb gevonden!’ miauwde Ochtendpoot uitgelaten toen ze haar prooi voor Vonkspikkel liet vallen. Vonkspikkel draaide zich om. ‘Heb je die echt helemaal zelf gevangen? Wat knap!’ Ze gaf haar dochter een liefdevolle lik tussen de oren. ‘Heeft het kleine krijgertje een muis gevangen?’ Leeuwenmaan verscheen achter Vonkspikkel, zijn ogen glommen trots. Ochtendpoot knikte hevig met haar kop. ‘Ja! Veldenzang zag hem wel, dus eigenlijk heb ik het niet helemaal zelf gedaan.’ Terwijl ze de woorden uitsprak, boog ze haar kop. Zelf had ik hem nooit gespot, dus eigenlijk heb ik dit allemaal aan haar te danken. Misschien ben ik toch niet zo goed als ik dacht. Veldenzang trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Ik wees je alleen aan waar hij was. Je hebt hem helemaal zelf gevangen zonder een fatsoenlijke training, echt waar, dat doen de meeste leerlingen niet zomaar hoor.’ Opeens verscheen een rode vacht bovenaan de Hogerichel. ‘Dat ben ik met je eens, Veldenzang, en daarom mag je mee naar de Vergadering, Ochtendpoot.’ Ochtendpoot ogen vergrootten toen ze dat hoorde. Mijn eerste Vergadering! Op mijn eerste dat als leerling! Dat is zo cool! ‘Leeuwenmaan, Groenoog, IJsspikkel, Sneeuwpels, Stekelpoot, Musvleugel, Hulstklaver en Veldenzang gaan met ons mee. En laten we meteen gaan, dan zijn we lekker op tijd.’ De katten die waren verkozen, verzamelde zich onder de Hogerichel en toen Fretneus ook uit haar hol kwam, sprong Roodster ervan af en leidde de groep het kamp uit. Vonkspikkel ging naast Leeuwenmaan lopen. ‘Er moet een reden zijn waarom hij juist deze krijgers heeft uitgekozen,’ murmelde ze. Leeuwenmaan knikte. ‘Ik denk dat hij de katten heeft uitgekozen die hun kalmte het beste kunnen bewaren. Hazenster zei al dat ze een einde wilde maken aan de oorlog, dus misschien wil hij daarin meegaan.’ Ochtendpoot trippelde wat dichterbij zodat ze het gesprek beter kon horen. ‘Dat zou best goed kunnen. Ik hoop het in ieder geval.’ Stekelpoot kwam naast haar lopen. ‘Zullen we een wedstrijdje doen naar het eiland? Dan kan ik je alles al laten zien!’ Ochtendpoot knikte. ‘Graag!’ Ze versnelde haar pas en begon toen naast Stekelpoot te rennen, zij aan zij. ‘Ochtendpoot! Stekelpoot!’ riep Roodster, maar de twee leerlingen trokken zich er niks van aan en renden verder. Toen ze bij de boombrug aankwamen, hield Stekelpoot halt. ‘Nu moet je voorzichtig zijn, doordat het heeft gevroren is het erg glad!’ Ochtendpoot knikte en klom op de boom. Door het gladde mos, verloor ze bijna meteen haar balans, maar ze herpakte zichzelf en boorde haar klauwen in de schors. Langzaam kroop ze vooruit en toen ze bij het eiland was, sprong ze er opgelucht vanaf. Ik heb het gehaald! Drie hartslagen later stond Stekelpoot voor haar neus. ‘Kom snel!’ miauwde hij, maar het was al te laat. De groep had in ingehaald en Roodster stak de boombrug over. ‘Jullie hebben geluk dat de andere Clans er nog niet zijn! Hopelijk gedragen jullie je een beetje de rest van de avond. Ik kan me echt geen problemen veroorloven op dit moment.’ Ochtendpoot boog haar kop. ‘Sorry,’ miauwde ze verontschuldigend. Spelbreker dat hij is. Veldenzang kwam naast haar staan. ‘Kom dan geef ik je wel een rondleiding en kan ik Stekelpoot meteen laten zien hoe hij zich hoort de gedragen, al had ik verwacht dat bij je tweede keer je wel beter wist.’ Stekelpoot staarde naar de grond. ‘Sorry, de volgende keer zal ik me beter gedragen!’ Ochtendpoot lachte. Vast en zeker! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen de andere Clans waren gearriveerd, kon de Vergadering eindelijk beginnen. Ze was eigenlijk de hele tijd bezig geweest met de rondleiding en spelen met Stekelpoot, waardoor ze nauwelijks contact had gemaakt met de andere Clans. ‘Katten van alle Clans, mag ik jullie aandacht!’ begon Roodster, ‘Ik zou graag willen beginnen met mijn verslag.’ De andere leiders knikten en zo kon de DonderClanleider door blijven praten. ‘Alles gaat goed in de DonderClan. Vonkspikkel vervult haar taak als commandant fantastisch en we hebben ook Ochtendpoot als leerling erbij, maar daar wil ik het vandaag niet met jullie over hebben.’ Ochtendpoot was ietwat teleurgesteld dat haar leider niet pauzeerde toen ze haar naam zei, zodat de andere Clans konden juichen, zoals ze had gehoord dat ze bij anderen deden. ‘Ik vind dat het tijd is om de oorlog op te lossen. Er is te veel bloed vergoten, veel te veel. We hadden er lang gelden al een einde aan moeten maken.’ De Clankatten murmelden instemmend en Hazenster hief haar kin op. ‘Dat ben ik met je eens. We zijn zoveel dierbaren verloren, zoveel onnodige levens zijn verloren gegaan. Het is tijd voor vrede.’ Leeuwenmaan maakte zich groot, zodat hij de aandacht kreeg. ‘Weg met de oorlog!’ schreeuwde hij en nog geen hartslag later vielen de andere katten hem bij. Het was Bomenster die stilte eiste. ‘Ik stem er alleen mee in, als de HemelClan het stuk grond aan ons afstaat. Het is altijd al van ons geweest en dat moet zo blijven!’ Hertensters haren schoten overeind. ‘Veranderingen moeten er komen! Iedereen heeft een stuk aan ons afgestaan, dus waarom de SchaduwClan niet?’ Bomenster keek hem kwaad aan. ‘Omdat wij al het kleinste territorium hebben!’ Hertenster snoof. ‘Wij hebben ook prooi nodig en –’ Stormster onderbrak hem. ‘Dat is niet ons probleem. Dat moeten jullie zelf oplossen. Als jullie nog verder willen vechten, ga je gang dan maar. De RivierClan doet ook niet meer mee!’ Een langharige kater keek Bomenster vragend aan. ‘Wij moeten ook niet meer vechten, Bomenster. Bladkaal was al zwaar genoeg en we hebben rust nodig. Vrede zal ook goed zijn voor ons, geloof me.’ De SchaduwClanleider keek boos naar de krijger, hij was waarschijnlijk niet blij dat de kater zijn mening wilde veranderen. Een grote poes ging naast de kater staan. ‘Langhaar heeft gelijk, Bomenster. We moeten er een einde aanmaken.’ Bomenster bleef lang stil en iedereen keek hem afwachtend aan. ‘Oké dan, ik zal luisteren naar mijn krijgers. De SchaduwClan trekt zich ook terug uit de oorlog.’ Roodster knikte. ‘Dan is de oorlog officieel voorbij! Ik stel voor dat we hier de volgende Grote Vergadering weer samen komen. Met iedereen. Zelfs de kits en de oudsten. We zorgen allemaal dat we genoeg prooi hebben en dan vieren we niet alleen dat de oorlog voorbij is, maar ook dat Nieuwblad eindelijk weer is aangebroken.’ Alle leider knikten instemmend met Roodster mee. Ochtendpoot keek met grote ogen naar de leiders. Dit had ze totaal niet verwacht en zeker niet op haar eerste Grote Vergadering. Ik kan het niet geloven! De oorlog is nu echt voorbij! Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal